


The Big Secret

by Shinigami24



Series: Scarlet Legacy [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Flashbacks, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mystery, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slow Build, Smut, Whiskey Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After learning of a major secret, Shinichi's entire life changes. He learns to readjust and work with his friends and family to make things right.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the MK/DC fic I've been wanting to do for some time now. This fic originally was slated for next year, but the muses refused to leave me alone. So I had to do some rearranging to get the muses to back off.  
> The basis for the secret; blame Gosho for his twisted ideas of family trees, plus the fanart and fanfic I keep seeing on the Net.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku has a truth he needs to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. This fic is my idea of how the final showdown against the BO will go, since Gosho is taking his sweet time ending the manga. The basis for the family secret, I got the idea from fanfiction and fanart I keep seeing on the Net.  
> Oh, and I know I had Rye lose his composure here. I dare anyone to try keeping their cool, if a secret they went out of their way to keep hidden is all of sudden outed to everyone. While I know that the BO was aware of Rye and Akemi 'dating', I don't see Shuichi as the type to flaunt it. He's too much of a private person to do that.  
> Finally, i'll be updating the tags as i go.

_**Ten years ago, Tokyo;** _

Toichi Kuroba and Yukiko Kudo met up for lunch. While they chatted, six years old Kaito introduced himself to a boy his own age.

"My name is Kaito." he announced.

"Nice to meet to you, I'm Kudo, Shinichi, a detective!" Shinichi replied.

"Magic is more fun!" Kaito protested. They talked about magic and books some more and got along swimmingly despite their different interests. Kaito dragged Shinichi off to play. Minutes later, their parents found them practicing a magic trick.

Some time later, the recently reunited Akai family was at the beach. Masumi had tried and failed to make her oldest brother smile. After a brief encounter with Yukiko, in which the latter had figured out their country of origin, England.

"There's no such thing as a safe country, Mom." Shuichi said.

"But don't worry, I'll make sure to send Dad's killers to hell before they find us." he vowed.

"I know who you are!" an outburst caused them to freeze. They turned and saw a young boy Masumi's age.

"You're Pierrot!" the young boy announced. Shocked silence fell before Shuichi burst out laughing. Masumi stared at her brother with wide eyes.

'He laughed!' she marveled. And then they were introduced to Shinichi and Ran. Shuichi stepped in to protect Shinichi from a group of angry fellow beach goers, demonstrating his Jeet Kune Do.

"Leave them alone unless you want to lose your eyes." he warned. The men balked and fled. The kids thanked Shuichi.

"Come meet my sister. She's looking for some friends." he requested. The kids were then introduced to each other. Before they could begin playing, Shuichi and Shinichi got mixed up in a case. The end result was the Akai family having to leave. As they said their goodbyes, Masumi approached Shinichi.

"You're a wizard!" she beamed happily. Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

**_the past, over four years ago;_ **

 The Whiskey trio; code named Scotch, Bourbon, and Rye had just finished up another mission and walked in the main headquarters. They were chatting away, completely unaware that several BO members had varying reactions when they noticed the trio and Rye's 'current look'. The reactions varied from shock to amusement.

Chianti sniggered. Sherry's eyes went wide when she saw Rye and she nearly dropped the papers she was carrying. Several other members including Irish either laughed or tried to hold in their mirth. Vermouth found Rye's new addition amusing and smirked, before hailing them.

"Wow, what bit your neck, Rye? Looks nasty." she chuckled. Scotch looked over at him and tried to hold in his laughter. Bourbon smirked and chuckled. Rye noticed the laughter and narrowed his eyes.

"Hand me a mirror." he commanded. Sherry handed him a mirror and Rye looked in it. Right there on his neck was a vivid red-purple hickey. He twitched and glared at them once he noticed it.

"You'll pay for this," he vowed, touching the purplish blemish. He walked away to ask someone for some makeup. Vermouth handed him some concealer with a chuckle.

* * *

  ** _present day, Beika, Tokyo;  
_**

The Kudos had just finished helping Shuichi pull off one of his most risky moves ever. The plan was Shinichi's brainchild. Shinichi was preparing to return to the Mouris to lay low until the BO made their move. All of sudden, Yusaku called a meeting.

The surprised Shinichi walked into the living room and saw Shuichi there. Shuichi was in his Subaru Okiya disguise. The Akai family and Kaitou Kid arrived soon after. They were confused.

"Why did you call this meeting?" Masumi wanted to know.

"You all are connected in a significant way." Yusaku announced. Shinichi froze as chills shot up his spine. He saw at the corner of his eye, Shuichi twitch while Kaitou Kid froze. What could the thief have to hide, other than him being younger than his supposed age?

"It is long past time for all secrets to be hidden. The truth needs to be revealed." Yukiko added gently.

"So be it." Mary sighed, drawing strange looks from her children.

"Okay, here we go. It all started nearly twenty years ago..." Yusaku began.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi doesn't have time to grasp the news before his life is upended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. The secret will be explained here. Again, I got the idea from the fanart and fanfiction going around on the Net. I wanted to explore the dynamics between Shinichi and the Akai family.  
> I'm having problems with the honorifics, if I mess up, bear with me please.  
> Depending on how things pans out, Ch 2 should be posted tmw.

A few days had passed since the meeting. Shinichi was still readjusting to the recently discovered truth. His entire identity had been built on a lie. So he no longer knew who he was anymore. He sighed as he remembered the meeting when his dad, no adoptive father Yusaku had dropped the shocking news.

_"He's what?" Shuichi gasped, having taken off his disguise. Shinichi was silent and in total shock. Masumi kept looking back and forth between her mother and Shinichi._

_"Adopted. He's your youngest brother." Yusaku sighed._

_"That explains why they took to each other right off." Shukichi mused. Shuichi narrowed his eyes at his brother before looking at their mother._

_"You knew! You lied to us this whole time about Masumi being our last sibling?!" he shouted._

_"It was safer this way. If something ever happened to us. One piece of Tsutomu would live on." Mary reasoned._

_"Mom swore me to secrecy about Masumi's twin. Besides, if you had stayed with us, you would also know." Shukichi defended his logic. Shuichi glared at his mother and middle brother both as Masumi and Shinichi finally reacted._

_"Twin?!" they both shouted. Kaitou Kid's eyes widened behind his monocle. This was proving to be more juicy than he had expected. Although the mere thought of his two most scary opponents being related was frightening, yet it explained so much..._

The resulting fallout was massive and would be felt for some time afterwards. All secrets were now out in the open. Well, the secrets concerning the BO and their connections to the entire situation. Everyone was now in the know about Conan being Shinichi. Kaitou Kid was outed as Kaitou Kid the second. The original was revealed to be Toichi Kuroba, a magician that had been murdered by the BO.

'Conan Edogawa' had been removed from a saddened Ran's care. Conan would be living with a new guardian: one Haneda, Shukichi.

Heiji, the professor, and Ai had been told about Conan's new living situation and the family secret. They had been surprised, Heiji was still confused. It would take time for everyone to adjust to to the new circumstances.

* * *

One day, Yumi met with Naeko Miike and Sato. They discussed their respective love lives or lack of.

"How did your boyfriend end up taking care of Conan-kun?" Sato asked her best friend.

"Chukichi said it was a long complicated story." Yumi frowned. Her boyfriend had acted strangely while telling her the news. Wait a minute!

"He's my ex!" she huffed. Sato raised her eyebrows not believing her best friend for a minute.

"We can get to that, but first. Long complicated story?" Sato asked.

"Something about family secrets coming back to roost. He said it's too painful for him to discuss. He promised to explain one day." Yumi recalled. Then she changed the subject.

**_Cafe Poirot;_ **

Rei listened in shock as Ran informed both him and Azusa the news.

"Conan-kun has a new guardian?" Azusa was surprised.

"His mom came by and said that an old family friend is taking him in." Ran sighed.

"How? Why after all this time?" Rei wanted to know.

"Who cares? That freeloader is out of our hair." Kogoro yawned, drawing glares from his daughter.

"Dad!" Ran admonished before she turned back to answer Rei's query.

"Conan-kun was acting strange after he came back from Dr. Agasa's. I never got the chance to find out what was wrong because his mom was right there. We do know that he is still living in Beika." she added.

Rei thanked Ran for the answers and made his excuses to the others before taking his leave. As he left, his mind was coming up with a plan.

First, find out where Conan and his new guardian lived, then find a way to get closer to one of his charges. Next, check on one Okiya, Subaru. He was still not fully convinced about Okiya being a mere bystander....

* * *

**_Shukichi Haneda's place;_ **

The Akai family was still getting used to each other after spending years living separately. Mary and Masumi was staying with Shukichi for the moment, since Shuichi was still angry with Mary and Shukichi for their years of silence.

After Masumi had gotten over the shock, she wanted to know her twin. Luckily for everyone, Shinichi was willing to give Masumi a chance. He also was curious about his older brothers also. Going from an only child to having three siblings was quite the adjustment. He was unsure about his mother, since he'd had a mother for the last 16 years.

Shukichi and Mary had to deal with the fallout. Masumi was upset with them about hiding the truth of her twin for so long. Not to mention her mother's recent actions about approaching 'Conan'. She knew that she wasn't the only one that recognized Shinichi!

Shuichi was more angry than anything. His familial relationship with his mother had been rocky ever since his father's death. Finding out the truth about the twins hadn't helped in the least.

Mary had expected and accepted their anger. She had known that there would be some fallout when her children found out. But Shukichi was sad and regretful. His family meant everything to him. However, he would have to deal with the consequences. His phone rang as he walked out of the room.

"Hello?" he replied. His family heard a yell and rushed to him.

"No, let her go! Let her free!" The line beeped as the caller hung up.

"Shinichi, I desperately need your help." Shukichi said to his younger brother. Shinichi looked at him.

"I'm listening. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Yumi-tan got kidnapped, and they want me to play a game. I can't fail or it's her life." he explained.

"Why would they risk this over a game?" Mary wanted to know.

"They called me Taiko Meijin." Shukichi replied. They looked at each other. Masumi was still in disbelief over her big brother's occupation. His girlfriend actually being Yumi-san was less surprising than **that.**

"I have to go to my match. I'll talk to you soon." Shukichi sighed as he left. Shinichi promptly dragged his twin off. Within ten minutes, they met up with the detective boys plus Ai.

"Conan!" Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko chorused. Shinichi pulled on his 'Conan' persona.

"We have a new case. Masumi-oneechan is helping us." he chirped.

* * *

Two hours later, the detectives boys and Masumi found Yumi safe and sound. They managed to rescue her. The kidnapper was dealt with and forced into the police station. Yumi officially met Masumi.

"How did you and Yumi-san meet?" Masumi wanted to know.

"We met on a train ten years ago." Yumi answered. Shukichi blushed furiously as he remembered it.

"I fell asleep and when I woke up, I was asleep on her shoulder." he answered.

"He was sweet and apologized." Yumi smiled. Masumi continued to ply her brother and his reluctant girlfriend with numerous questions.

* * *

That evening, Masumi and Shinichi visited Ramen Ogura for dinner and bonding. They had sixteen years of lost time to make up for. They placed their orders and were chatting away when someone dropped in a seat besides them. They looked up to see Kaitou Kid in his civilian identity, Kaito Kuroba.

"Oh, hey, Kaito-kun." Shinichi greeted. He had been shocked when he found out that he and Kaito had met once years ago.

"How are you doing?" Kaito asked.

"Adjusting." Shinichi had to admit.

"Speak for yourself. It will take me some time to forgive Mama and Kichi-nii for keeping silent all those years." Masumi huffed.

"Pierrot-oniichan is really mad." Shinichi pointed out. Masumi burst out laughing as Kaito gave them strange looks.

"I need to remember that!" she laughed.

"Pierrot-oniichan?" Kaito wanted to know.

"Long story." the twins said.

"That reminds me, you'll be seeing me soon." Kaito mentioned. The twins shared a look. That didn't sound good.


	3. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a disruption of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.  
> Oh, I know Sunflowers of the Inferno took place long before this one, but given that Gosho is very loose with time, I decided to fit the 19th movie in this fic. Besides I wanted to portray Kaito working with Conan and Masumi.  
> I'll be jumping between Conan and Shinichi's names. When Shinichi is with his family and friends, he's Shinichi. When he's in public, he's Conan.

**_Haneda Airport, Tokyo, Japan;_ **

A crowd gathered at the airport to await an important flight. Jirokichi and Sonoko had bought a van Gogh painting and would be transporting it. Inspector Nakamori was there with his Kid squad of men. Masumi had brought Conan, while Dr. Agasa chaperoned the detective boys. Ran was there with her dad and Rei. Rei had tagged along out of sheer curiosity.

"Sera-chan? What are you doing here?" Ran said in surprise.

"Oh, Ran-chan! Conan wanted to come and see it." Masumi replied. The detective boys surrounded her with questions.

"Are you sure that it's okay for you to bring Conan-kun here, Sera-neechan?" Ayumi asked.

"Sure, my older brother gave permission." Masumi responded.

"Taiko Meijin is my new guardian." Conan explained.

"How?" Genta was confused.

"Our families know each other." Masumi replied. Rei looked at her sharply, before he could join in, the plane landed. The painting was carefully pulled out.

* * *

Five minutes later, Kaitou Kid arrived to watch the crowd milling around. He also had a plan to steal it in order to keep his promise. All of sudden, a bomb exploded and everyone screamed. The painting started to fly away, only to end up in Kaitou Kid's hands.

Kid promptly flew away on his hang-glider leaving sheer chaos. Shinichi and Masumi slipped away from the crowd and ran after the thief. They cornered Kid on the roof of the building next door.

"Why are you doing this?" Shinichi wanted to know.

"I'm keeping a promise." came the reply. Then Kid switched subjects;

"The painting is right there." the thief waved in a direction before he took a running leap off the roof. The twins ran to the edge only to see the thief flying away on his hang-glider.

"Not again!" Shinichi moaned. Masumi looked around and found the painting. The twins returned to the others with the painting. They arrived to find the airport being evacuated as the police swarmed the place.

* * *

A few days later, an art gallery was preparing for the upcoming exhibition. Jirokichi was explaining his security measures by introducing his seven samurais, the guardians for the paintings.

The limeup were; Keiko Anderson, Natsumi Miyadai, Koji Azuma, Kumiko Kishi, Taizo Ishimine, Kogoro, and Charlie. The last one was a cop from the NYPD.

Just as the group filed onto the stage, Nakamori received a Kid notice. They were dismayed to discover that another painting had been stolen and replaced by a replica.

"How did you lose a painting?!" Jirokichi exploded.

"What about the other?" a Kid squad member asked.

"We don't know yet. We must wait." Jirokichi replied. Then he ordered the painting to be secured and watched.

* * *

**_art gallery, Beika, Tokyo;  
_ **

Conan, Masumi, Ran, and Sonoko met up at the gallery. Sonoko was bursting with the news. She was excited and happy about Kid coming. She was still irate with Charlie. How dare that cop imply that Kid-sama was a killer and a terrorist?!

"The note said that the painting was replaced with a fake!" Sonoko announced. Conan was deep in thought, while Masumi was confused, so she voiced what she and Shinichi were thinking.

"I didn't know that he was interested in art. I thought shiny gems was more his style." she commented.

"Whatever brings him here is fine." Sonoko shrugged. Masumi continued with her line of questioning.

"Will your uncle mind if we investigate?" Sonoko carefully thought about it before shrugging.

"I don't think he will mind if it means protecting the paintings." she finally answered.

"Let's go find Jirokichi-ojiisan." Conan suggested to Masumi.

* * *

And so Conan and Masumi approached Jirokichi and were given the all clear with a bonus. The duo took Lupin with them to look for clues. Unknown to the trio, Kaito watched them from a safe distance. The thief twitched slightly when he saw the familiar dog.

'You play dirty, Shinichi.' the thief thought. The twins and Lupin searched the entire gallery. Sadly, the thief was hellbent on not being found. In the end, he left a note with a helpful hint with the police to get them on the right scent.


	4. The Betrayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised. MCF will be updated tmw.  
> ETA: I got the idea for the last scene from a doujinshi at pixiv. Beyond hilarious. I cannot read Japanese, so I dunno if I recaptured the dialogue correctly.

**_Art gallery, Beika, Tokyo:_ **

Jirokichi received the letter, he opened it and found Kid's note. They looked at the riddle.

"Wait, the note mention the Last Supper." a Kid squad member noted. They then realized that one of the Samurais were behind the incidents. But who?

"Look into the Samurais's background." Jirokichi commanded. While Nakamori left to do so, Masumi and Conan resumed their investigation. They decided to check out the Samurais minus Kogoro.

"Where do we begin?" Masumi asked.

* * *

While the detectives were busy foiling an imposter, Rei cornered 'Okiya' outside Kudo Manor.

"Do you remember me?" Rei asked.

"The deliveryman, right?" Okiya asked. Rei twitched as he sweat dropped. He forced a bright smile.

"Yes, that...is me." he responded. Behind his Okiya disguise, Shuichi internally smirked. He'd almost forgotten how amusing it was to rile Bourbon up. He preferred Bourbon's fiery passion to his fake smiles.

* * *

**_art gallery;  
_ **

Conan and Masumi finally had the solution. So they gathered everyone and revealed the betrayer.

"The betrayer isn't Koji Azuma as everyone thought. It is Natsumi Miyadai." Masumi stated. When they laid out their deductions and the evidence, Natsumi broke down and confessed. She had tried to destroy the paintings citing that she didn't want a fake painting contaminating the authentic paintings.

While Natsumi was confessing to her crimes, Kaitou Kid had arrived and was trying to save the paintings when a fire sprang out. Kid used a bomb to put out the fire only to blow up the water tank by mistake. The gallery started collapsing around them, forcing everyone to evacuate.

Masumi, Conan, Ran, and Kid were on their way out of the building when they nearly got trapped. Conan and Ran were separated from the others. Luckily, Masumi managed to keep hold of Ran.

"I got her! Get Conan!" Masumi yelled, Kid nodded and doubled back.

* * *

When Shinichi had gotten trapped in the main room, he ran over to where the painting was. He managed to retrieve it and hold on tightly. Moments later, Kaito found them and grabbed Shinichi and the painting.

A few minutes later, the police found Conan by a lake with the painting safe besides him.

"I'm fine. Kaitou Kid saved me." Conan said to the group. His breath was nearly knocked out of him when he was swept up in bear hugs by Ran and Masumi.

* * *

**_over four years ago;_ **

Rye, Bourbon, and Scotch went to the store. While the trio looked for items on their shopping list. Rye spotted something on a nearby shelf. An idea came to him on how to make Bourbon pay. He smirked, before picking up said box. He turned and held up the package to show Scotch and Bourbon.

"Bourbon is bigger than this." Rye announced. Scotch and Bourbon turned to look only to freeze when they saw the picture portraying a regular size dildo. Scotch nearly choked before he burst out laughing. Bourbon twitched as he glared at Rye. Rye was undaunted by their reactions, he put down the original package down. He scanned the shelf before picking up a box portraying an extra large size dildo.

"In fact, he's almost the size of this. Yes, this is the right size." Rye continued. Scotch was nearly in hysterics while Bourbon was outraged. He stormed over to snatch the parcel from Rye.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he nearly shouted.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Rye smirked at the dark skinned man. Scotch's laughter wound down as he recovered.

"Not again." the exasperated brunette sighed as he mentally threw his hands up. He could never understand how Rye and Bourbon could be professional during missions and bicker 24/7 outside of them.

"This is about the hickey then?" Bourbon wasn't amused.

"Right." Rye confirmed.

"Keep me out of this!" Scotch moaned to his comrades. Bourbon coughed embarrassed.

"Gomen nasai." he apologized to his best friend. Rye looked over and nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry too. But the size is no lie." he responded.

"Well, you wasn't complaining last night." Bourbon snarked. That was it! The horrified Scotch grabbed the list from Bourbon's hand before beating a hasty retreat. There were some things that he never wanted to know about his friends **ever.** Their love life being one of them!


	5. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan has a near death experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.  
> I know that in the manga and anime that Conan have more freedom of movement. But this is my world and story, so anything goes and definitely applies.

A few days had passed since the fire. Conan was still unhappy about the fallout. After he and Masumi returned home, Shukichi and Mary were worried and a bit angry.

"Shinichi, you are under lock and key." Mary decided after hearing the entire story.

"It wasn't that bad!" Shinichi defended his case.

"Not bad? There was a fire and you could have died. Now there is a punishment. You're grounded." Mary replied.

Charlie let Kid go when he learned his motive.

"You are a man of honor indeed." Charlie said. Kid thanked the police detective and took his leave.

* * *

**_Shukichi's place;  
_ **

Kaito and Rei came by to check on Conan. Rei even brought a tray of sandwiches.

"Thanks," Conan mumbled, still unhappy about his enforced curfew. Masumi was staring suspiciously at Rei.

"Why do you look familiar? I could swear that we've had met before." she mused.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else." Rei deflected. Kaito was twitchy around Rei. He still remembered the 'scary man' from the train a bit too well. He rapidly excused himself and left the room. He had to be far away from Rei.

* * *

 A few days later, Kaito returned with a new case for the twins. After Kaito finished explaining the case, the twins traded looks.

"Why are these magicians turning up murdered?" Shinichi mumbled. Masumi was stuck on some details.

"There's three suspects and no clues." she noted. The twins looked at each other once more before turning to Kaito.

"We'll take this on." they chorused.

* * *

A hour later, Kaito brought the twins to the scene of the first crime. They soon met the suspects; Touma Abe, Itsuki Kurosawa, and Aoi Yamada. Abe was a down on his luck magician. Kurosawa had been an amateur magician, and Aoi was junior assistant to a magician.

"Man, this was vicious." Itsuki commented. The detectives introduced themselves and asked the suspects some questions. Sadly, the suspects's alibis were too vague and confusing. The detectives had to leave it alone out of sheer frustration.

* * *

That evening, Shinichi and Kaito walked around the neighborhood when they heard wheels screeching. They turned around and saw a car bearing down on them. They were nearly upon them when Kaito made a running leap towards the sidewalk.

The pair barely made it to the sidewalk and out of the way. The car sped off into the night.


	6. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others learn of the car incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

Dr. Agasa and Ai were talking about the mystery white car Ai had spotted earlier when she looked outside. All of sudden, the doorbell rang, Dr. Agasa answered it and found Okiya standing on the doorstep holding a pot.

"I have some stew for you." the disguised Shuichi smiled.

"Come on in." the professor invited as he stepped aside. Shuichi entered the house.

"Does the car outside belong to one of your friends?" Ai asked pointedly, referring to Shuichi's fellow FBI agents.

"Oh, it's just Amuro-kun." Shuichi spoke calmly.

"Eh?" Ai was confused.

Outside, Rei twitched, knowing that 'Okiya' had spotted him. Giving it up as a lost cause, he got the car in gear and started to drive away.

'There's always next time.' he thought.

* * *

Kaito and Shinichi met up with Masumi. Masumi hugged her twin and went to check his condition, only to be batted away by Shinichi.

"I'm fine, Masumi nee-chan!" he protested. In reply, Masumi pulled her iphone out.

"Do you want me to call Mama and sees what she says?" she asked.

"Never mind!" Shinichi folded.

"That's what I thought." Masumi smirked. Kaito cleared his throat pointedly.

"Okay, back to the case. This was clearly a murder attempt because the killer fears us getting too close. So we must be on the right trail. Now, let's compare notes." he suggested. And so the trio sat down to discuss their findings.

* * *

The next day, the trio had figured out who the killer was. They would need proof, so after formulating a plan, they gathered the suspects together.

"Why are we here?" Aoi asked.

"As we all know, magicians are disappearing and turning up murdered." Masumi began.

"Who know who the killer is." Conan added.

"Who?" Sato asked. Masumi pointed out the killer.

"The murderer is you, Abe, Touma!" she announced. After the trio laid out their deductions, Masumi launched their trap.

"...I'm sure when the police check your bank accounts, they will find that you've been the recipient of several large cash deposits going back to the first murder." Masumi finished. Abe broke down and confessed;

"You don't understand what it is to be in debt. Snake's offer was too good to resist." he declared. Shocked silence fell...

* * *

Kaito ran outside with the twins on his heels. Gunfire shattered the peaceful day. Birds took flight, as the teens and child dove for cover.

"Come on out, Kaitou Kid!" an all too familiar voice yelled. As bullets rained down on them, Kaito ducked into the shadows while the twins took refuge behind a wooden fence. Minutes later, Kaitou Kid made his entrance in broad daylight.

"Snake!" Kaitou Kid wasn't amused to see an old enemy.

"I knew those murders would draw you out, Toichi!" Snake sneered. The face off was interrupted by Snake's radio coming to life.

"Snakebite. Abort mission **now.** " a chilling voice stated. Conan went stiff in fear. He knew _that_ voice. Masumi gave her twin worried looks.

"But Gin-" Snake tried.

"That person has another mission requiring your skills." came the cold voice. Snake growled in anger before replying.

"Understood. I'm on my way." he ended the conversation just as the police detectives ran out of the house.

"Another time!" he vowed as he fled the scene.

* * *

That evening, the twins sat down to dinner with Mary and Shukichi. They discussed their day, and the latest case. They had never expected to run into the BO this soon.

"Have you told Shuichi-niisan about Snakebite?" Shukichi wanted to know.

"We left a message, but he couldn't get away." Shinichi replied. Wanting to get the spotlight off both herself and her twin pronto, Masumi decided to drop a bombshell of her own.

"Ai-kun was complaining about a suspicious car outside your house, Shin-chan. Turns out that Shu-nii has a stalker." she mentioned. Food was nearly spat out. Shinichi face palmed as Mary went to the phone.

"You're evil." he promptly declared to his unrepentant twin.


	7. Murder on Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. SAAoR will be updated tmw. Here's my first smut chapter.

A few days had passed since the car incident. Shuichi wasn't amused when he received his mother's call. He wasn't thirteen anymore, dammit! Still, he knew that Rei wasn't going away anytime soon, so he relented and agreed to check in more often and go to family dinners once in while.

One evening, the twins got mixed up in a case when they ate ramen with Sonoko and Ran. The twins managed to solve the mystery and helped catch a killer.

While Takagi and Sato were cornering the culprit, Masumi remembered that Shinichi was grounded, so they had to leave. Shinichi sighed but followed her back home.

* * *

A few days later, Kogoro took Ran and the twins on a drive to a rented villa. The villa had been used as a location for movies. Kogoro was taking pictures of the movie site when they encountered Heiji and Kazuha. The movie crew arrived not long after. They got into a discussion about a planned sequel.

"Will Yoko-chan be in it?" Kogoro inquired about his favorite actress.

"No, her agency turned down the job offer." came the reply. Kogoro was disappointed. The crew offered them a tour of the villa. The group accepted and stepped inside.

All of sudden, Kogoro turned pale and rushed to the toilet. He ran inside the bathroom just in time to vomit. When he staggered out, they discovered that the man had eaten a poisonous mushroom. So Kogoro was isolated in another room and watched.

* * *

Due to Kogoro being completely bed ridden, the twins and Ran were stuck. Heiji had discovered to his chagrin, that his bike was almost out of gas, so he couldn't head for the nearest town to get help.

Ran and Kazuha decided that they wanted to watch the filming, so the duo left with the crew. The trio of detectives chatted and caught up with each other.

"So, what name should I call you now?" Heiji asked his smaller best friend. Shinichi twitched before glaring at the Osakan native.

"When everything is resolved, you can call me Akai. But right now, just call me Edogawa or Conan in public!" he hissed, before he threw the spotlight onto Masumi.

"What about you, neechan?" he asked.

"Same answer. I'll have to ask Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan to call me by my first name after I undergo the name change." Masumi mused.

"Alright then." Heiji said.

* * *

That evening, the teens and Conan met the crew for dinner. The lineup consisted of Tetsuo Naito, Ria Kawabata, Kyoko Eijiri, Orie Bashio, and Masahachi Ninomiya. They ate and chatted with the others. Eventually, they realized that the producer Takashi Harawaki was missing. So Heiji and Conan got up to look for him.

After opening doors and peeking in, they found the producer in a room dead, holding on to a phone that was still recording.

"Oh my God! Get the others!" Shinichi exclaimed.

* * *

**_living room, Whiskey Trio's place, over four years ago;  
_ **

Scotch, Bourbon, and Rye were planning a mission. Sadly, the preparations weren't going well. Bourbon and Rye had gotten into another argument much to Scotch's chagrin.

Scotch groaned and rubbed at his eyelids, those two were so stubborn! Bourbon's face was red with anger while Rye was stoic as usual. He had on his usual unimpressed face and would throw in snarky comments from time to time, adding fuel to the flames. Finally, Scotch had enough, so he issued a warning.

"Get it together or I will lock you two into a closet and bribe Vermouth to get the others to leave you alone for a few hours." he declared. They both froze and looked at each other. The argument abruptly died away. Sighing in relief, Scotch continued with the plans. About a hour later, they were hungry, so Scotch threw in the towel and stood up.

"I'm going to get lunch. Anyone want anything?" he asked. They nodded and made their orders. Then Scotch grabbed his keys, and put his hoodie on before leaving the apartment. Bourbon and Rye looked at each other and decided to talk it out, they really didn't want Scotch to go through with his promise. They weren't ready to be outed to the rest of the BO.

However, things took an expected turn, and they ended up kissing. Things rapidly turned heated, and they stumbled to Bourbon's bedroom. Bourbon shoved Rye down on his bed and yanked off his t-shirt, before tearing at Rye's pants. He got Rye's pants down to his ankles before unbuttoning his pants and grabbing the hidden lube.

Rye kicked off his pants, and sat up, pulling his long sleeved shirt off. He laid back down and spread his legs. Bourbon pulled his pants down and kicked them off, before climbing onto the bed. He crawled between Rye's thighs and uncapped the lube. He proceeded to slick up his fingers and prep his team mate and secret lover.

When Rye was deemed to be ready, Bourbon slicked himself up and took Rye. The pace was quick and rough. Bourbon created hickeys on his lover's neck, marking his territory. In retaliation, Rye clawed at Bourbon's back, causing new fresh scratch marks.

The blond pulled out and thrust back in, making sure to nail Rye's prostate. The long haired man moaned loudly, causing Bourbon to smirk. Seeing Rye lose his composure was a rarity, so he treasured every moment. The now smug Bourbon resumed his pace and within five minutes, they both climaxed.

Rye came all over their stomachs, while Bourbon came deep inside of the brunette.  As they came down from their highs, they tried to rest. They were nearly asleep when Bourbon realized something.

"Oh no! Scotch is coming back!" he declared. They got up and rushed to get clean and ready.

"Let's not let him know that we slept with each other ten minutes ago." Rye suggested. Bourbon nodded his vehement agreement. Not wanting his best friend to find out about them! Scotch never would let them live this down **ever.**


	8. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suicide is not all it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted tmw.  
> This is the zombie movie case. I'm showing some manga arcs mainly to show how Shinichi and Masumi interacts with the others. Yes, Heiji will be a main character in future parts. While I know that Shinichi wants Heiji safe, he is bound to become a target when the BO finds out just who Conan is. Sooner or later, that secret is bound to come out in the manga.

The group gathered in the room where Takashi's body lay. Heiji and the twins finished their examination.

"Takashi died from potassium cyanide poisoning 30 minutes ago." Heiji announced. The group gasped and tried to hold in any cries. Then they looked at the files on Takashi's phone and found a video showing him ingesting the poison before he gripped his stomach. They turned it off before it got to be too much. They found a suicide note addressed to Joji Naito.

"But he's been dead for years." the crew were shocked.

"Explain please. And start at the beginning." Masumi suggested.

* * *

The crew started to speak. The entire story came pouring out. Joji had been Tetsuo's younger brother and the president of the film club the crew were part of.

**_Eight years ago;_ **

_The crew filmed a zombie movie with Joij. After they finished up, they had a discussion over lunch._

_"We need a title." someone mentioned._

_"Why cannot we change the title and the theme?" Joji suggested._

_"To what?" Takashi asked._

_"You know what would be surprising? When the zombies turn out to be someone dressed up in costume. It would make the perfect mystery!" Joji declared. They talked some more before Joji made an announcement;_

_"I have the perfect title, and I'll show you a trick. How to disappear from a sealed room. Meet me downstairs in a hour." And so they met in the room. What they didn't know was the trick would soon lead to tragedy and sorrow...  
_

"He just disappeared completely. We tried finding him, but had no luck." Orie sighed.

"I got sick and they came over to 'nurse me back to health.' But they were really getting drunk and going through my dvd collection." Ria explained while side-eying her friends.

"Takashi was the only one who could drive, but he was just as drunk." she finished. Masahachi coughed sheepishly before admitting,

"When we recovered, and Ria was better, we returned to the villa."

"We tried searching again. We found Joji." Orie admitted.

"He was dead. He had been propped up against the bed dead from starvation and dehydration." Kyoko sighed.

"Thanks for the explanation." Masumi said. The detectives could only groan, with their new knowledge, they were trapped with no way out.

* * *

All of sudden, Kogoro staggered in the room. His face was pale.

"I saw some zombies!" he exclaimed. The detectives were skeptical.

"You might just be hearing things." Heiji said. They took Kogoro back to his room. But he persisted, so Kazuha opened a window in order to prove him wrong. They screamed in shock when they were confronted with zombies! Heiji herded everyone upstairs to the second floor while zombies came after them.

Everyone were panicking while Heiji left. He returned with the zombie blade. He used it to fight off the zombies and cut off the advancing zombie's head. However, they kept coming. Until the zombie grumbled and popped their head out?

"Aw, man! I just got this repaired!" the person grumbled.

"We camped out here for days all so we could be extras in the movie." another zombie added.

"Explain." Heiji requested. And so the 'zombies' revealed that they were ordinary citizens that had answered the casting call Takashi had sent out. The trio exchanged glances.

"He wouldn't schedule something if he intended to commit suicide." Heiji realized.

"It had to be murder." Conan nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, the conservation ended, and the trio kept investigating. All of sudden, screams of horror could be heard. They ran to a room and discovered another victim; Kyoko.

While going through Kyoko's phone, they found a video of zombie Takashi chasing Kyoko to a room. He all of sudden bit down on Kyoko's neck killing her.

"Eek!" they screamed in sheer fright. The trio ran downstairs to the room they had left Takashi in, only to find his body missing. In the corpse's place was a bloody cutter knife. The confused detectives returned upstairs and examined Kyoko all the while asking the zombies outside if anyone had entered or left the house in the last few hours. They received negative answers while Masumi finished up the examination.

"Her throat was slit, not bitten." Masumi stated.

"I think we have an answer." Conan mused.

"Hey! Do anyone have a phone?" Heiji called out the window. A zombie held up a phone.

"Perfect, you can call the police." Heiji declared.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the police arrived. The inspector in charge was the inept Inspector Misao Yamamura.

"Oh God. This case will be a disaster with him on it." Conan groaned. As expected, Yamamura was in 'Demon Hunter' mode.

"We're on our own then." Masumi said. As if on cue, the inspector pulled out rosary beads and started to bless the place. The trio looked at each other and face palmed as they groaned. This would be a bumpy ride.


	9. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio figures out a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

Heiji and the twins explained their findings to Inspector Yamamura, going over the clues carefully. Sadly, the inspector were even more convinced that Takashi had turned into a zombie. So Heiji and the others decided to search the room to see if they could find Takashi's body. They moved furniture around to get a good look at the room.

They had no such luck finding any hidden doors, but the conservation with the crew was where they hit pay dirt. They saw a picture of the group taken eight years earlier.

All of sudden, Yamamura's beads broke and scattered, disappearing in the top drawer of the dresser. To their surprise, the beads turned up in the bottom drawer. As Yamamura exclaimed over finding the beads, the trio exchanged looks. They knew who the killer was.

* * *

A hour later, everyone gathered in the room where Joji had been found all those years ago. The suspects were all nervous. The trio entered and began the 'detective show'. With help from Conan, they demonstrated how the killer's trick worked. Pulling out drawers of the dresser, and using a trolley cart, they were able to leave a bit of space in the drawer.

"And that is how the killer managed to hide Takashi's body." Conan revealed.

"Joji performed this trick to disappear from the room 8 years ago. Sadly, something that no one was expecting happened. Takashi moved the dresser and he got stuck." Masumi stated.

"However, this kind of trick isn't something you can perform by yourself. He had an accomplice." Heiji began before turning to the killer.

"The killer is you, Ria Kawabata." he finished. The group stared at the actress.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ria denied.

"We have proof." Conan replied. Heiji crawled into the dresser and announced,

"Care to explain why there are dried blood scratches blaming you for his death?" Ria yelled,

"It was an accident! Takashi found the messages a while ago. He blackmailed me. Kyoko figured out that the movie was from 8 years ago." Her confession resulted into her arrest. Ria was cuffed and led away. The Zombie Movie case had come to an end.

* * *

**_the road;  
_ **

Heiji and Kazuha were on their way home to Osaka, when Heiji stopped along the road. Heiji was sweating a little. He'd been wanting to confess his true feelings for a while now. Now was a perfect time.

"I just wanted to, um, tell you that I, uh-" he would have said it all if the zombie extra hadn't jumped out at them. They screamed and the extra ran off. The mood was completely ruined, so Heiji gave it up as a lost cause.

'Another time.' he thought. They resumed their trip home.

* * *

**_Beika;_ **

Shinichi's punishment was over finally. So Kaito came over and they sat down to watch an action flick. They had a lot of fun. It was good not to be grounded.

* * *

**_Four years ago;_ **

The Whiskey trio needed a break from the stress of having to do the BO's dirty work to maintain their deep cover jobs. So they decided to kick back and relax after a mission. They were on their way out of main headquarters when they saw Gin fast asleep on a couch. His hair hung loose.

Rye got an idea and whispered his plan to Bourbon and Scotch. The others nodded and the trio snuck up on Gin. They got to work and snuck away afterwards. They were long gone by the time Gin woke up.

Vodka was a bit shocked when he saw Gin's hair braided with bows. Gin was pissed off and irritated while the rest of them chuckled.

"They will pay for this." Gin vowed. The Whiskey trio had officially landed on his shit list and wouldn't be getting off anytime soon.


	10. Clear Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinichi has somethings to address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. SAAoR will be updated tmw.  
> Honestly, it is canon that Elena and Mary was in touch with each other at one point. Shuichi and Shukichi are old enough to have actual memories of their aunt if they did meet. However, I'm thinking that Shuichi buried most of his childhood memories when Tsutomu died/went awol. Losing his dad in such a way would be massively traumatic, since he was his early to mid teens when it happened. It is canon that the loss of Tsutomu affected the family deeply.  
> In this uni, Shuichi and Akemi never dated. I got the idea for the trio's mission from a dj I read. Very amusing. The bits with Vermouth is my headcanon for her. She is utterly merciless to those she considers as her enemies. Ex; Halloween Party Showdown and Mystery Train. So yes, I can see her going that far.

A few days later, Dr. Agasa took the detective boys to a restaurant in a department store as a special treat. While there, the kids got mixed up in an attempted murder case. Sadly, the witness statements were contradictory, so Conan had to go through the facts and pick apart the red herrings in order to get to the truth.

Takagi and Megure watched as Conan put on a detective show with the help of the other kids and an unwitting Ai. Ai was not amused to be used as a prop. After Conan explained the actual clues, they pinned down the wannabe killer. Luckily for the grieved man, the victim pulled through and decided not to press charges.

While the group prepared to leave, they noticed Ai wiping at her makeup. Conan froze and stared at the smeared mascara, Ai looked exactly like his mother. They had to be **related.** With this new knowledge, Conan promptly dragged Ai to Shukichi's.

* * *

**_Shukichi's place;  
_ **

The Akai family were in the living room having a discussion. Mary confirmed that yes she and Elena Miyano were sisters. They had a falling out nearly 20 years ago and hadn't spoken since.

"Next thing, I heard was that she and her husband had died in a mysterious accident. Their daughters were in someone else's care. That is all I know." Mary admitted. She continued to speak.

"We used to get together sometimes. So yes, the boys have met Akemi, Atsushi, and Elena." Mary finished.

"I think I remember Auntie Elena." Shukichi frowned. Shuichi froze as long buried memories of happier times before everything went to hell resurfaced. Shiho's eyes widened as realization set in. She spun to glare at Shuichi.

"Why were you dating my sister?! We're cousins!" she demanded. Shocked silence fell as the adults and Masumi stared at Shuichi. Masumi gawked as Shukichi face palmed. Only niisan... he thought. Mary was not amused in the slightest. She punched Shuichi, giving him another black eye.

"Next time, do better research!" she shouted. Shuichi winced before glaring at his mother.

"It wasn't real!" he retorted.

"Not real?" Masumi and Shinichi chorused in surprise.

"We made a deal. I needed a way in, while she needed a bodyguard slash pretend boyfriend to get rid of a pesky stalker." Shuichi admitted. Shiho was skeptical surely her sister would have told her if she was having problems?

"Who gave you that hickey then?!" she exclaimed. Shuichi froze as the twins stared at him curiously. Shukichi narrowed his eyes.

"I was seeing someone. Akemi knew about us." was all he would say. He was blushing and looking away. Masumi tried to ask her oldest brother more questions, but he deflected.

* * *

Two weeks later, Yumi, Naeko, and Sato approached the detective boys with a case.

"I need your help finding something." Yumi began. She proceeded to explain her situation. At the end of her story, the detectives were too happy to take the case. So they went with the policewomen to Yumi's apartment.

* * *

**_Shukichi's place;  
_ **

Masumi was tired and frustrated. She was at her wit's end.

"I'm going to call Shiho-chan." she announced. Before Mary could stop her, Masumi escaped to her room with her cell phone. She texted Shiho a message. Minutes later, Ai answered the phone and walked away from her friends while they helped Yumi search.

"It's me, do you know if Shu-nii had any friends that would know who he was dating?" Masumi asked.

"He had two teammates. They were called the Whiskey trio. They were tight knit." Ai recalled.

"What were their names?" Masumi wanted to know.

"I only know their code names; Scotch and Bourbon. But Bourbon and onii-chan had a serious falling out. I don't know the details, all I know is that one day they were working together. The next, Bourbon refused to be in the same room as onii-chan. Akemi said that there was so much animosity from Bourbon's side. I don't know what happened to Scotch though." Shiho answered. Masumi froze, she _knew_ that name.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to work." Masumi said at last.

* * *

**_Over four years ago;  
_ **

The Whiskey trio just finished up a mission. They went their separate ways, Scotch leaving for the train station, while Bourbon and the irate Rye headed back to their place. Bourbon was wearing a spare waiter's uniform, while Rye wore a Gothic kimono dress. His hair hung loose with ribbons braided into it. The long haired brunette was still pissed at Vermouth for the latter's actions. He was not a honeypot damn it!

"Why couldn't you have taken this job instead? This is more your gig than mine." Rye complained.

"Vermouth suggested you to the boss. He doesn't care as long as we get our missions done." Bourbon shrugged. He was secretly glad that he didn't have to play bait for once. Especially not in that outfit! He doubted that he would be able to put up with grabby hands and maintain his composure for long...Rye twitched and glared at his gloating teammate. 

"And exactly why am I stuck sharing the job with you permanently?" Rye scowled.

"Again, Vermouth's idea. Something about you having the perfect looks needed to play bait." Bourbon was undaunted. What he didn't mention was that he suspected that Vermouth was messing with Rye because he was dating Elena-san's daughter. It was general knowledge that Vermouth bore severe animosity towards the Miyano sisters.

"Whatever." Rye sighed. Bourbon smirked even more. Within minutes, they arrived at their apartment. Bourbon got out his key ring and unlocked the door. They both entered and shut the door, locking it behind them. Bourbon then dropped the keys on the kitchen counter. Rye made a face as he pulled the ribbons out of his hair. Bourbon couldn't keep the amusement out of his tone as he commented;

"Welcome to my world," Wanting to wipe the smirk off his teammate's face, Rye abruptly grabbed the blonde by the collar and yanked him into a kiss. Bourbon was shocked before passion overtook him. So he pulled Rye closer and deepened the kiss.

Things quickly got heated, and they stood up to head to Bourbon's room. When they were inside, Bourbon shut and locked the door before they took off their clothing. Bourbon even helped Rye out of the kimono and put it somewhere safe.

When they were finally naked, Bourbon pushed Rye onto the bed. He grabbed some body lotion from the bed stand and slicked up his fingers. He inserted his fingers inside of Rye causing the brunette to inhale sharply and eye Bourbon's cock warily.

"A bit big, isn't it?" Rye commented.

"All the better to take you with." Bourbon smirked before resuming his preparations. They prepped as fast as they could before Bourbon slicked himself up and pushed into Rye. He waited for Rye to adjust before starting to move. The pace was rough and quick at first, but then Bourbon slowed down. He wanted to drag it out for a bit longer. And so he did, nipping and biting at Rye's neck, creating red-purple hickeys. In retaliation, Rye dug his nails in the blond's back, creating scratch marks.

Thirty minutes later, they were close to coming. So Bourbon reached down and wrapped a hand around Rye. Bourbon stroked Rye until he came. Rye came with a scream, spilling his seed across their stomachs. Bourbon followed Rye moments later, spilling his seed deep inside the older man.

As they came down from their highs, they relaxed. Bourbon hissed in pain as his back stung.

"Good thing...I won't be taking any missions that requires me to play bait anytime soon. Otherwise how could I explain those marks?" he mused. Rye opened his green eyes to glare at his teammate turned lover.

"Revenge, how else am I going to explain those?" he touched his neck gingerly.

"Use some concealer from your girlfriend-wait, what about Miyano-san?!" Bourbon snarked only to freeze as he stared at the other man with dawning horror.

"It's cover on both of our parts. Akemi-kun needs help fending off a co worker turned stalker. The only reason she haven't said anything to Sherry is because she suspects that Vermouth sicced that co worker on her." Rye responded bluntly. Bourbon's eyes widened slightly. He knew that Vermouth was capable of a great deal. But to go this far???

"Okay, you can borrow something from Miyano-san. Would she mind covering for us?" he responded as he relaxed.

"Hardly. She's been pestering me to find someone for awhile now." Rye replied as his eyes softened slightly. The younger woman reminded him for someone, that he had met a long time ago. But whom was the exact question. He was bought out of his thoughts by Bourbon running his hands through Rye's hair.

"So gorgeous." Bourbon sighed. Rye blushed slightly as he smiled at the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had Rye play bait, his job is to gather intel and lure their targets to the windows in order for Scotch to take them out. Bourbon is there to provide backup just in case. Rye's costume is because some of their targets have eccentric kinks.


	11. Unhappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stress continues to mount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.   
> In this uni; When Shinichi found out the family secret, he was kind of an idiot. He stopped calling Ran, and they grew apart.

The detective boys turned to Yumi's computer and tried to figure out the password for the video camera on it. Yumi's landlord; Koroku Hachisuka had proved to be tricky and changed the password.

Conan and the other kids tried to pry answers out of Hachisuka. However, he would only provide answers in the form of riddles.

"So, there are two passwords?" Mitsuhiko asked. Yumi could only sigh in exasperation while Sato looked amused as Conan perked up in interest.

"Oh God. He had to pick the kids that loves puzzles." Yumi sighed. Conan took off, ready to get to work.

* * *

Conan picked apart each piece for thirty minutes before it all made sense. They typed in all of the passwords and the webcam started to work.

The envelope was found in the pocket of Yumi's coat. Yumi took the envelope out. Her pinky rested under the flap before the phone rang.

"Who could that be?" she asked herself.

* * *

Shukichi had lost the match. He was so upset and disappointed in himself. Sighing, he got out his cell phone and called Yumi. When Yumi picked up the phone, Shukichi requested,

"I'm sorry. I lost the match, so you don't have to open that envelope. Please get rid of it." he requested. Yumi sighed as she tore it up. It hurt her.

"Stop beating around the bush. Next time just tell me straight out. I won't dump you, I really care about you." Yumi responded.

"One should stick to its original plan. I got it from my role model; Koji Haneda. It was the motto he lived by." Shukichi responded.

"Well, he gives great advice. Please follow it." Yumi stated.

* * *

A hour later, the twins were at home. They seriously needed to do something about their brother and his girlfriend.

"How should we do this?" Shinichi was saying.

"We have to push them together. He's supposed to be the smartest one. Are all of my brothers idiots with their love lives?" Masumi grumbled before side-eying her twin.

"We need to help Sato for help then." Shinichi replied as he ducked his twin's pointed look. He had been undergoing his own crisis when he decided to quit calling Ran. He didn't want to add to her problems...The end result was Ran moving on. At least someone was happy. But Heiji and Masumi wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

"Yeah. Let's go." Masumi said. Before they could leave, Mary sent them to the store with Okiya.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Rei and Okiya met in the fish aisle. Rei was uptight and suspicious of Okiya. The twins noticed the tension.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

"Nothing. I'm not feeling well." Rei deflected. Masumi easily switched subjects.

"I know where I saw you before. Care to tell me where I can find Scotch?" she declared. Rei froze as Okiya twitched.

"...and why would you want to know?" Rei was wary. Clearly Akai hadn't told his own family about his time in the BO.

"He can tell me who my brother was really dating." Masumi retorted. Rei promptly made his excuses and fled. Okiya was vastly unhappy and tense.

"I think you scared them, nee-chan." Conan commented as he dragged his twin away to get the stuff for their list. They could get answers another time.


	12. Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan continues to answer questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted tmw.

A week later, Jirokichi met with his old friend's widow. Kimika Tomoyose had inherited a puzzle box from her beloved husband. The box had been designed by Samizu Kichiemon and was impossible to figure out without the directions.

"Kaitou Kid is coming for the Luna Memoria." Sonoko announced to her friends. The story was followed up by an invite. Ran, her dad, Conan, Agasa, Masumi, Ai, and Okiya were invited. When Conan visited the professor and Ai to discuss the invite, Shuichi turned up. He declined the invite saying;

"Sorry, thieves that steal objects aren't much of an interest to me. Unlike thieves who steal lives." Shuichi said as he took his leave wearing his Okiya disguise.

"Why does he wear turtlenecks in the summer???" Shiho was confused.

"He needs to hide that choker." Conan sighed. Okiya was on his way next door. He had just pulled down his collar slightly when a sound of a camera flash went off. He stiffened and looked around. Seeing nothing, he went inside the gate and entered Kudo Manor. 

* * *

The next day, the group gathered at Kimika's house. The twins and Ai were surprised to see Okiya there. While Nakamori had his men set up the preparations, Masumi gave her eldest brother suspicious looks.

"What are you doing here?" Masumi asked.

"I need to get something back." came the reply.

"We need more details." Ai said.

"Kaito has a picture of me, that shows my choker. I don't want it getting out. Rei-kun is suspicious of me already." Okiya explained.

"So I really need it back." he finished.

* * *

**_Tomoyose library;_ **

Jirokichi and the others talked with Kimika and got some details from her. There was even a mention of a diary that Kimika and her husband had co-written in high school.

"My husband hid the instruction paper somewhere in one of the books here." she recalled as she showed them the library. The contents being ten thousand books.

'There's too many books here!' Conan mentally sighed.

"This is kinda like Shinichi's library." Sonoko commented. Eventually, someone suggested that maybe the instructions was hidden in a book that the widow had never read.

"Well, I don't read mysteries and horror fiction." the widow mused. The group split up, taking a pile of books each.

* * *

A hour or so later, the twins, Ai, and Okiya were going through the mysteries.

"Pierrot-niichan, did you find anything?" Conan asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry. I was reading." Okiya spoke absently. Ai looked curious.

"Why does he call you Pierrot-niichan?" she wanted to know. Masumi laughed out loud as Okiya was mortified.

"I will explain later, I promise." Conan said to his cousin. Then they resumed their search.

* * *

While everyone else were occupied, Sonoko and Ran talked. Sonoko was giddy about Kid's upcoming arrival. Ai was skeptical.

"How can he get in past all of those anti-Kid traps? Plus the box cannot really be opened neither. So, I guess even famous thieves have their limits." she stated. The trio were unaware that Kaito watched them from his new disguise.

'Is that so? Well, I wonder about that!' the thief thought. Conan spun as his Kid senses began tingling. He looked around, searching for the Moonlight Magician. No such luck. He sweat dropped and silently hoped that the thief had the good sense to leave his twin alone. He knew for a fact that Masumi was still pissed and waiting for the chance to pounce and take it out of Kaito's hide.

Conan started trying to figure out the thief's identity. So far nearly everyone had left for the toilet at one point. While he was deep in thought, the conservation between Kimika and the adults continued. Then realization hit him.

'Bingo. Case Closed.' he smirked. Kaito watched him silently.

'So you figured it out, Shin-chan.' the thief mused. They both got ready to begin the final phase.


	13. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. SAAoR will be updated next.

Conan got the others' attention by making an announcement.

"I know where we can get the instructions." he revealed.

"Where?" Sonoko wanted to know.

"We've searched everywhere!" Kogoro complained.

"It's in a book that you didn't need to look in." Conan answered.

"Oh, the cookbook with the nikujaga recipe." Okiya realized.

"Where can we find the cookbooks?" Jirokichi asked.

"Right there," the widow responded as she pointed out the section.

"At least, there's only ten books to search." Jirokichi sighed.

"Even better, we can look in the index for the page number." Kogoro said as he flipped to the index. All of sudden, the lights went out.

* * *

Everyone were confused by the sudden darkness.

"What's happening?!" Jirokichi exclaimed.

"Kid-sama arrived!" Sonoko squealed. Music started to play before the lights switched back on. They looked over at the vault only to find a Kid Note stuck to the puzzle box.

"I have taken the moonstone." Nakamori read. He was incensed.

"Remember your promise to me." Kimika chided. Jirokichi relented so Nakamori and his squad went to search the building while the men resumed their search. Some group members left.

* * *

**_men's bathroom;  
_ **

Dr. Agasa sat down on the toilet and exhaled. He reached for his collar when someone cleared their throat. He looked up to see Conan leaning over the door.

"Conan-kun!" he spluttered.

"Nice try, Kaitou Kid. You're seated on the toilet with your pants zipped. The professor doesn't call me Conan-kun when we're alone." Conan listed. Knowing that he was neatly boxed in, Kaito threw in the towel and revealed himself. He was about to leave when he discovered that he was stuck inside.

"Before you leave, can I have my picture back?" Okiya stated as he held the door closed. Masumi snickered in the background. In reply, the lights went off again as Kaito took the chance to flee, leaving his burner phone and Dr. Agasa's clothes behind.

* * *

While Conan was unmasking Kaito, Jirokichi opened the box to find both the moonstone and a diary. Kimika was happy to have the diary back.

"I want to thank you all for your help. It means the world to me." she said.

A few minutes later, the siblings left with Ai and a confused Dr. Agasa. Okiya was happy that he finally had the phone. So he promptly opened it and deleted the incriminating picture from the burner phone. Masumi was amused. So she and Ai pestered him with questions. Okiya was overwhelmed by the questions but carried on.

* * *

A few hours later, Kaito met with Shinichi. The thief had barely managed to escape Nakamori and his men. He landed on the balcony of Shinichi's room. Shinichi came out to give his friend an exasperated look.

"...Are you trying to piss off my siblings? It's bad enough that you tasered nee-chan a while back and took her clothes. She's still pissed at you for that, by the way. But now you get Pierrot-nii mad at you!" he exclaimed.

"He's too scary! Worse than the one from the train!" Kaito whimpered.

"It's your own fault. Pierrot-nii is trying to hide from Furuya-san. He refuses to explain why. I suspect it has something to do with the falling out Shiho mentioned." Shinichi sighed having being told the entire story by Masumi.

"Okay, I'll apologize!" Kaito waved his hands.

"It will take some time for them to calm down." Shinichi warned.

"Yeah, that's for the best." Kaito replied.


	14. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens set up a blind date to get their old friends together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 should be posted tmw.

A month later, Conan, Ran, and Sonoko met up. They wanted to play matchmaker for Heiji and Kazuha.

"We need to work on Heiji and Kazuha." Ran was saying.

"What would you like to do?" Sonoko asked.

"We have to show them that their feelings aren't unrequited." Ran mused.

"Yeah. Make them fall for it and see the truth." Conan nodded.

"Exactly." Sonoko declared. So they started to plan.

* * *

One day, Heiji and Kazuha were set up on a date at a restaurant that specialized in Osakan meals. The teens were confused when they saw each other, having expected to meet up with their friends.

"What is going on?" Kazuha asked.

"I don't really know." Heiji responded. It took a moment but it just clicked. It was a blind date! Their faces went red fast.

"We should sit and order." Kazuha suggested.

* * *

A few minutes in, Heiji and Kazuha's date was surprisingly going well. Heiji was nervous and was sweating a bit.

"Kazuha, I really like you. I like you more than a friend." Heiji admitted.

"I feel the same. I just wanted to have this one date if I couldn't be in a relationship." Kazuha responded. They shared a smile before having their first kiss as a couple. They blushed and returned to their meals. Their skin were flushed and they couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

In the meantime, Ran, Sonoko, and Conan were proud of their success. They toasted their sodas.

"It went off without a hitch!" Sonoko cheered.

"To genius!" Ran smiled. Then the girls started talking, the topic turned to their love lives. Taking the chance, Conan snuck away and left the girls to their girl talk.

* * *

**_the mall;  
_ **

Rei and Okiya met up. Rei was confused and freaked out. The minute he saw Okiya, he approached him. Okiya looked over and sighed when he saw Rei. Not again.

"What do you want?" he finally said.

"Why was your sister asking so much questions?!" Rei hissed. Shuichi could only mentally sigh, throwing in the towel.

"They want to know who I dated back then." he finally admitted.

"Why are you two so protective of Conan-kun?" Rei continued.

"That I cannot tell you. Not yet." Shuichi responded. Rei sighed, accepting the answer for the moment. He went back to his original question.

"Fine. Why did they ask about Scotch?" Rei wanted to know.

"Shiho told them about the Whiskey trio. They're hoping that Scotch will give them the answers." Shuichi admitted.

"He totally would." Rei sighed. Shuichi smirked briefly as he turned the tables.

"Welcome to my world." he promptly declared. Rei glared at him.

"That's not the same thing!" he huffed. Unknown to the two men, Rei had a guardian angel. Hiromitsu was watching atop his own fluffy cloud.

"Yes, I would tell the twins about you two." he chuckled. A pity he couldn't approach them. Rei needed to find a new path, while Rye no Shuichi didn't deserve to feel guilt regarding his suicide. Hiro had chosen his own path. His only regret was that he had to leave his childhood friend alone.


	15. Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case takes an interesting turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15 will be posted next.

A week had passed since the date. Heiji vowed revenge on Shinichi. However, he was willing to wait until Shinichi showed actual interest in someone before he returned the favor.

One day, Okiya took the twins and kids out. They met Rei at the park. They watched as the kids ran around.

"Good luck wrangling them later." Rei commented.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kaito turned up with a note from Dr. Agasa. The professor had arranged a treasure hunt for the kids. They now held the first clue in their hands.  The kids were all so excited.

"What is this?" Genta asked as they looked down the list of colors.

"Can you guys help us?" Ayumi asked the twins. Conan was about to reply when he caught Ai's glare. He gulped and backtracked.

"You cannot always depend on Conan to solve everything." Ai pointed out.

"Okay, we'll try first." Mitsuhiko said.

* * *

While the kids were occupied figuring out the first clue, Okiya and Rei were remembering their fight at Tohto Aquarium Ferris Wheel.

 _It had been Rei using his boxing skills against Shuichi's Jeet Kune Do. Shuichi had tried to avoid fighting, but after he nearly fell over the rail, he had no choice but to fight back._ _They fought fiercely, before Masumi turned up and yelled up to them._

_"Stop it! Conan needs help!" Masumi exclaimed. They stopped fighting and went to help._

_"I guess that makes you, Bourbon then? Now tell me where I can find Scotch." Masumi declared. Rei froze as he stared at her wide-eyed, Shuichi smirked slightly. Revenge was sweet after all._

_So Shuichi watched as Masumi piled Rei with numerous questions while he tried to fend the younger girl off. A few minutes later, the brunette decided that Rei had suffered enough. So he stepped in to distract Masumi with his own question._

_"What does Conan need help with exactly?" he asked._

_"There's a bomb over there. It needs to be dismantled." Masumi answered. Rei looked up,_

_"A friend from the academy taught me how." he mentioned._

_And so they went off to work. Shuichi left to find the perfect sniper nest. While Rei worked on dismantling the bomb with help from the twins. He was surprised by Conan's experience. When did he have time to pick up lessons? Rei also noted how protective the Akai siblings were of Conan. They practically hovered over him and were extremely reluctant to let him out of their sights._

_"I'll be fine, Masumi. Really." Conan was pleading with the older girl._

_"Yeah, no. You have risked yourself countless times where there are officers capable of doing their jobs. Not everyone are like Kogoro Mouri." Masumi wasn't amused._

_"But-!" Conan tried to protest, Masumi overrode him._

_"Ran-chan and Ai-kun told me stories. I know about Seiji Aso, Touto Tower, the fake Wolf Face, and all those other times. Granted no one expected those killers to be in that cave, much less a busjacking or a bank robbery to happen. But taking Vermouth on is suicide. You're lucky that she decided to spare you on a whim." Masumi retorted. Rei looked up sharply at the mention of Vermouth..._

Rei blinked as he came out of his memories. He was so confused.

* * *

While Rei was trying to figure out the enigma that was Conan Edogawa, Kaito and the twins were helping the kids with the clues as they went from place to place. They would drop hints to point them in the right direction. The hints referred to each location by color. So they were sent to Cafe Poirot, the elementary school, the police station, and so forth. The group had a lot of fun together.

* * *

_After Curacao's death, Shuichi and Rei met up in the woods. They were all bruised up and sore. Shuichi eyed Rei warily while the blonde was suspicious of the other man._

_"Why are you helping me? What do you gain from this?!" Rei exclaimed._

_"I made a special promise." came the reply as Shuichi got up and left. Rei was completely shocked by everything. It was all a huge change._


	16. Uncloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding is put to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. SAAoR will be updated tmw.  
> The Scotch reveal happens here. In this uni, the twins figured everything out and took the matter to their parents. So Shuichi has to confess all, much to his everlasting irritation. Mary really put her feet down on that one hard.

The kids figured out the riddle, then they headed to their final location; Kudo Manor. Dr. Agasa and Yusaku were there with an envelope. They handed the envelope over. The kids opened it to find coupons to the local ice cream parlor. The kids were jumping up and down, excited about the prize. Their laughter and smiles brightened the day.

* * *

**_parlor, Kudo Manor;_ **

Rei and Shuichi met in the parlor with Yusaku. The duo were still tense. Not everything had been cleared up, but they needed to be. Yusaku finally broke the silence;

"You friend Scotch committed suicide." Yusaku revealed.

"I know, you made him." Rei glared at Shuichi.

"Nope, I was trying to save him. I told him my name and that we could help him fake his death." Shuichi replied causing Rei to freeze.

"I promised him that I would look after you after we got him out." he added on.

"He was listening, but then we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He pulled the trigger before I could stop him." Shuichi finished sadly. Rei froze as realization dawned he collapsed screaming;

"No!"

"When I snapped out of the shock and went over to check on him. I realized that he was trying to destroy information on his phone. Information that could point to his real name and family. Bear this in mind, I honestly had no idea whom those footsteps belonged to. I thought that I had to preserve my cover. So I did." Shuichi revealed as he sighed. Rei's mind flashed back to that fateful night three years ago...

_'Rei was running for his life. He'd received a message from Hiro. He had to get to his childhood best friend as fast as possible. The words of the text echoed through his mind._

_**'I'm sorry, Furuya. My PSB identity has been seen through by those people...it seems like the only route of retreat left is to the other world...goodbye, Rei.'** _

_He ran out on the rooftop only to find his lover holding a smoking gun. Hiro was slumped over with a hole in his chest. Rye turned and Rei saw blood splattered on his face and chest._

_"Traitors..must be punished accordingly...right?" Rye stated. Rei's mind went blank in shock.'_

"So that's why." Rei sighed. Everything fell silent as they processed everything.

"By the way, Shiho is still alive. I cannot tell you anymore, not right now." Shuichi added.

"Why not tell me about Scotch before?" Rei wanted to know.

"I didn't want you to blame yourself. I still don't. But everyone out-voted me." Shuichi explained as he glared at Yusaku. He was still pissed that he had to reveal the truth. The last thing he wanted was to cause Rei any more pain. He would have gladly taken this to the grave. Sadly, fate had other plans, and Mary had put her feet down citing, that if they wanted to be able to trust Rei, then all truths had to be shared.

"Can you at least tell me why everyone is so protective of Conan-kun?" Rei asked.

"That we can." Yusaku smiled. Then they took turns explaining the complex web that connected everyone. At the end, Rei was stunned speechless.

"I need time to process this." he said at last.

"Take your time." Yusaku responded.

* * *

While the misunderstanding was being cleared up, Kaito took the kids to the ice cream parlor. Aoko, Ran, the twins, and Sonoko accompanied him. They ordered their ice cream cones and sat down to eat their treats. The kids chatted and laughed as they savored their treats.

The girls talked about boys, anything in general while Kaito entertained the kids. Even using his stock of magic tricks. The mood was merry. It was a nice change from their usual routine.

* * *

That evening, Kaito took the twins to a bar that Jii ran. The twins were then introduced to the bewildered Konosuke Jii.

"Master, why are those two here?" Jii asked.

"We have plans to make!" Kaito chirped.

"We're setting our big brother up with his girlfriend." Conan explained.

"My brothers are utterly hopeless where their own love lives are concerned." Masumi complained.

"I don't know if Pierrot-nii is still dating his lover. He's supposed to be dead, remember?" Conan pointed out.

"True." Masumi had to admit, before getting down to business.

"Anyway! Back to our original topic, what do we do about Kichi-nii and Yumi?" she asked the others.

* * *

**_Blue Parrot;  
_ **

Unknown to the group of matchmakers, Rei and Shuichi were seated a few feet away. Shuichi had on a new disguise, he wore goth punk clothing made from mesh; black pants, matching shirt and jacket. He had on makeup. Rei was giving him wtf looks.

"Why are we here, and where did you get that outfit from?" he wanted to know. Where the hell had Akai gotten those clothes?! It was different from what he usually wore as Rye, yet he seemed to be able to move in them easily.

"The twins are up to something." Shuichi deflected, not really wanting to go in details. Some things were just too painful.

While Shuichi was trying to fend off Rei's pointed questions regarding his disguise choice, Kaito spotted them. He promptly freaked out when he recognized Rei.

"What's he doing here?!" he shouted, pointing Rei out. The twins looked over and were shocked.

"He's on our side." Shinichi reassured Kaito. Then the trio approached their table.

"What are you doing here, Rei?" Masumi asked. Rei groaned.

"I could ask you the same. Last I checked, you three are under the drinking age of twenty." Shuichi commented.

"Shu-nii!" Masumi exclaimed in shock as she gaped at her eldest brother in disbelief. When Shukichi had mentioned that their brother had went through a rebellious stage when younger, she hadn't believed him. Despite his claims that there were pictures to prove him right.

"...I have to ask Kichi-nii for the pictures now." Shinichi decided. He had heard the stories, but had yet to see the pictures that Shukichi mentioned. Shuichi could only groan as Rei eyed him. He would never live this down anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had Shuichi go gothic in the last part. I personally headcanon that Akai had a rebel phase at one point. Goth!Akai anyone???


	17. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have a major success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Happy 4th of July, everyone!

The twins, Kaito, Naeko, and Sato teamed up and played matchmaker. They planned carefully, accounting for Shukichi not being fooled easily. They went through and discarded several ideas before the perfect idea dawned. They decided to launch their plan.

"Let's get started." Masumi said.

* * *

One day, Shukichi and Yumi were set up on a date. They were sent to a sashimi shop for a date. They were confused with the reservation and setup, but it started to slowly connect. They were awkward as they ate their fish.

"Okay, let's try to enjoy our dinner." Yumi suggested to her boyfriend.

* * *

Several minutes later, Shukichi and Yumi were eating their meals as they talked.

"Yumi-tan, I, uh, have a question." Shukichi began.

"What is it, dear?" Yumi asked. Shukichi got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Yumi froze with a gasp but recovered and beamed.

"Yes, I will!" she threw her arms around her love. The couple kissed and beamed as they dreamed of their life together.

* * *

**_Shukichi's place;  
_ **

The Akai family and Shiho met at Shukichi's home. Yumi was there, her eyes widened when she saw Ai and Conan. She knew that her suspicions had been right. Those kids weren't normal.

"Yumi and I have decided to get married!" Shukichi announced. They all hopped up to hug Shukichi and his fiancee. Shukichi gave the unrepentant twins a glare as he spoke, directing his sentence towards them.

"Twins, you have too much free time on your hands, if you can mess with my love life."

"Twins?" Yumi was puzzled.

"It's a long story. I'll explain later," Shukichi whispered to her, just as Masumi retorted,

"My brothers cannot be trusted to handle anything like a party or their own love life." she promptly declared. Shiho snickered from her seat as her male cousins threw their sister glares. Mary shook her head at the siblings' antics.

"Shuichi, you're next." Masumi finished. Shuichi groaned,

"...don't remind me." he responded.

* * *

**_Cafe Poirot;  
_ **

A hour later, Okiya searched for Rei at his workplace. A few minutes later, Rei walked over to his booth.

"Hey, can we talk in private?" Okiya asked.

"Sure. Come to the back." Rei said. They went to the back and locked the door behind them.

"Watch out, Rei-kun. The twins have me in their sights. I'm next. So expect them to turn up bugging you about either whom I dated years ago or Scotch's whereabouts." Shuichi warned.

"What are they trying to do?" Rei was confused.

"According to Masumi, we cannot be trusted to handle our own love life." Shuichi deadpanned. Rei slapped his forehead and groaned. He could see what Akai meant.

"They already pushed Shukichi to fix his own love life, and he and Yumi are engaged. Since Shinichi has yet to find anyone of interest, I'm next, Masumi really wants to know who I dated." Shuichi finished. Rei stepped back. He wasn't open about his romantic past and tried to hide it sometimes. He poked Shuichi.

"How did you hide your past from them?" he wanted to know.

"I dodged the questions and avoided them. It helps that the only ones that knew are either dead or won't talk." came the reply.

"Okay, I should try that." Rei mused.


	18. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei is avoiding the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18 should be posted tmw. Sorry for the delay, but it's taking longer than expected for me to finish those last few chapters.  
> The second scene shows one of my headcanons regarding Akai's childhood. We know that all children are different. Kids have different ways of coping with bullies, some like Rei fight back, while others are more passive about it and ignore their tormentors in the hope that they will go away. A few are more subtle about their revenge. Akai is anything but passive, I just cannot see a younger version of Akai taking things lying down. Not him, he's the ultimate troll.

A few days later, the twins met with Kaito and Heiji. Heiji was filled in on everything.

"So, our plan has been working perfectly. We need to turn to Shuichi." Masumi was saying.

"Any luck on that font?" Heiji asked.

"No. Rei is avoiding us like the plague." Masumi grumbled.

"Corner him. He will keep trying." Kaito warned.

"Gotcha." Shinichi nodded.

* * *

**_Kudo Manor;  
_ **

The Akai siblings and Shiho got together to bond. They ate up their snacks as they swapped stories of their childhoods. Then Shukichi got out the family album and started going through the pages, pointing out who was who. They laughed and cried at the pictures.

Shiho gaped at the pictures of a thirteen years old Shuichi wearing punk style clothes and gothic makeup. Black was the primary color. He had on blue eye shadow and dark purple lipstick.

"Is this...Shuichi? Is he having an emo phase?" she wanted to know.

"Niisan didn't react well to Dad going missing." Shukichi explained. The kids nodded in understanding before Shinichi turned the page to find a picture of an adult Mary with her hands on her hips, as she scolded someone dressed up as a Goth Lolita. They wore a black dress with ruffles. They had on a cat choker with a gold bell, black tights, and boots. They even had heavy makeup.

"That's niisan. Mom was furious." Shukichi revealed. While the younger trio stared at Shuichi with disbelief, Shuichi gave his unrepentant brother a look.

"...and how exactly did you sneak this one past mom?" he wanted to know.

"Now days, I'm the one that puts the pictures in the album." Shukichi was undaunted.

"And while I thought that the Goth Loli look fits Shiho, I didn't expect you to pull that look off well." Shinichi mused.

"How do you know about Goth Lolitas?" Masumi asked while Shiho glared at her cousin.

"There was a case involving them, awhile back." Shinichi explained. The group looked at more pictures as Shuichi pointed out their various relatives, they even saw a picture of Shiho's parents and sister. On the next page, there was a picture of a younger Shuichi with Akemi and a young boy. The boy looked strangely familiar...

"Who's that?" Shiho wanted to know.

"Aunt Lena called him Zero. She would clean him up after he got in fights with bullies. They met when Akemi dragged him to your parents' clinic." Shuichi answered. Shiho was shocked.

"They had a clinic?" she asked.

"They were doctors." Shukichi answered. Shinichi was now thinking about the picture, especially the young boy.

'It couldn't be...' he thought.

All of sudden, there was a shriek, attracting Shinichi's attention. He looked up just as Masumi collapsed to the ground in laughter. Shiho had her hands covering her mouth as she stifled giggles. Shuichi was glaring at the amused Shukichi. The now confused Shinichi went over to see what was the matter. Shiho showed her cousin the album, Shinichi's eyes went wide when he saw pictures of a chibi Shuichi wearing a skintight blue body suit and a eye patch.

"He cosplayed as Nick Fury from the comics." Shukichi recalled.

"Now I understand why you're so good at applying makeup." Shiho snickered as Shinichi looked at the remaining pictures of Shuichi wearing girl's clothing, in some he even wore makeup. Masumi finally recovered from her mirth and went over to remove the incriminating pictures from the album.

"Now, these pictures I'll keep." Masumi declared.

"Go ahead, Mom has the negatives, I can make more copies." Shukichi chuckled, causing Shuichi to groan.

* * *

A few days later, Ran, Sonoko, and Rei walked in Kudo Manor to see the twins laughing at Okiya.

"What's so funny?" Sonoko wanted to know.

"Nothing!" Okiya practically yelled.

"Anyway, we have a murder case." Sonoko said.

"My dad refuses to take it, can you guys take it instead?" Ran added. Okiya and Rei looked at each other before nodding.

"Tell us the details." Masumi requested. And so the story unfolded.

A hour later, they left for the crime scene inside a small suburban home. They met the suspects; Takeru, Yuto, Rie, Anko, and Yuri Watanabe. Takagi and Megure were already there, examining the scene.

"Alright, time to get to work." Masumi said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Okiya and Rei were in the backyard of the client's house. They were obviously annoyed.

"Can you just get them to stop?" Rei asked.

"Not possible, not anymore. They have pictures that they are threatening to post and I don't want them to get out." Shuichi responded. Rei perked up in interest.

"What exactly are they?" he wanted to know.

"It's all childhood pics. It'll ruin my reputation." Shuichi stated. Rei was unimpressed.

"You have worn worse." he promptly declared. Shuichi became mortified.

"Oh, hush up! Besides the twins doesn't know about those!" he hissed. They started to bicker in low voices. They were in midst of an argument when the twins snuck up on them.

"Woah! What is this about?" Masumi asked. Okiya turned and left.

* * *

A hour later, the twins were trying to pry answers out of Rei. Rei ignored them. They were going through the garden path when they spotted a woman's body. There was a stab wound in her center mass and slashes at her cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Shinichi exclaimed. Masumi promptly turned back and ran towards the house to get help. The remaining detectives both wondered why Rie was targeted.


	19. Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins try to move forward with their scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. SAAoR will be updated tmw.

The police were alerted to a new crime scene. Megure and Takagi ran towards the scene with police officers in tow.

"We need to preserve the scene." Megure said. And so they cordoned off the area. While the police were occupied, Okiya, the twins, and Rei started their investigation.

They walked through the client's house, taking their shoes off not to track dirt or ruin prints. They looked around the living room and kitchen.

"I'm going to look at the study." Conan declared.

"We can't wander around. This murder was brutal and even if the police are here, this person could do serious harm." Okiya warned. So Conan and Takagi were sent to the study with some other officers in tow, while Rei, Okiya, and Masumi talked with the remaining suspects; Takeru, Yuuto, Anko, and Yuri. The alibis were shaky with no major witnesses to account for them.

"Can't someone just tell the truth?" Rei was annoyed.

"We'll have to find it." Okiya said.

* * *

A few hours later, they had found the solution, first to corner the culprit. So they gathered everyone in the den. The group were tense and shaking.

"Yuuto, you are the killer. You had means and opportunity." Masumi announced.

"What about evidence?" Megure asked. In reply, the detectives produced their evidence. Yuuto lashed out, knocking an officer down as he ran.

Sadly, he ended up running into Makoto Kyogaku. Makoto grabbed his arm and whipped him around, knocking him out. Yuuto was taken into custody while Sonoko ran up to hug her boyfriend.

"Nice job, Makoto-kun!" she smiled.

* * *

The next day, the twins met up with Kaito. They were so done with the whole situation.

"We cannot pin Rei down. Despite us having the pictures, Shu-nii refuses to budge." Masumi was ranting. Shinichi was in deep thought as some puzzle pieces finally fit together.

"Wait a minute. Shiho said that they saw Shu-nii with a hickey over four years ago right?" he said to his twin.

"That's right. It was before the train station, that much I know for sure." Masumi answered.

"Four years ago, Shu-nii was deep undercover in the BO. So how could he date someone and keep it under wraps from everyone, including Akemi and his teammates? Especially since he was with them 24/7 while not doing the BO's dirty work." Shinichi wanted to know. Masumi frowned.

"You're right...What if Shu-nii and Rei were dating?" she pondered.

"If they were dating, it ended a long time ago. Shiho said that they had a falling out, remember?" Shinichi pointed out.

"We could try locking them in a closet and see if they make up or are willing to talk afterwards." Kaito offered.

"Very tempting." Masumi declared. Shinichi panicked and frantically waved his hands.

"Let's save it as a last resort!" he exclaimed.

"Fine. Any better ideas then?" Masumi pouted.

* * *

While the trio were talking, Rei took Shuichi with him to visit Scotch's grave. They walked in the family plot, carrying a bucket with a dipper, gardening tools, flowers, and incense. Shuichi had a pot of stew.

"His name was Hiromitsu Morofushi. We called him Hiro." Rei revealed. After they placed their offerings and cleaned up the grave. They knelt down to pray, before standing back up and reminiscing. They remembered all of the happy times they had spent together. Playing music together, goofing off, watching movies, taking vacations when they could, and much more. After they finished their trip to memory lane, they smiled sadly before taking their leave.

"Take care, Hiro." Shuichi said. A few minutes later, they tripped while walking back to the car. Lips pressed against each other. A moment later, they promptly sprang apart, blushing furiously.

"This never happened. We will never speak of this." Rei declared. They got in the car and returned home, not looking at each other or speaking.

Unknown to them, an exasperated Hiromitsu had witnessed everything from his trusty cloud. He groaned as he watched his friends pay a visit to river DeNile.

"Come on! You guys still love each other!" Hiro moaned. Elena chuckled from besides him,

"I've forgotten how stubborn they could be." she smiled. Hiro turned to see the Miyanos.

"Do not worry. The twins will sort it out." Akemi reassured.

"Good luck to them." Hiro replied.

"Thanks." Elena chuckled.

* * *

  ** _Over four years ago;  
_**

The Whiskey trio had just finished up a mission and now had plenty of vacation time. Bourbon and Rye were alone in the living room of their place kissing on the couch. Bourbon opened Rye's shirt as they kissed. Rye smiled and accepted Bourbon's needy lips. They both stripped until there were nothing in between them. Scotch walked in and yelled,

"Oh, get a room! Gross!" he complained.

"We are in a room," Bourbon snorted. In reply, Scotch gestured towards the couch,

"We eat there! Now, I have to beg Vermouth to burn it and get a new one!" he exclaimed.

"You have a point. Come on," Rye conceded, as he stood up and dragged Bourbon away. They went into their room and locked the door behind them, before sinking down on their bed. Rye straddled Bourbon and kissed him. Rye then reached into the drawer for lubricant and passed it to his lover.

Bourbon opened the lube and slicked up his fingers, while returning the kiss. He prepped Rye. He wanted to take good care of him. When Rye was ready, he sank down onto Bourbon. He hissed as he took a moment or two in order to adjust. When he was ready, he started to move.

Rye rode Bourbon as slow as possible. He wanted to take his time and not hurt himself. While he didn't mind the rough pace, sometimes they liked to take their time. They dragged it out for as long as possible, while marking each other with hickeys and scratches down their backs.

Some time later, Rye shook and orgasmed over Bourbon's chest. Bourbon followed after Rye, spilling deep inside his lover. They collapsed into the bed with sated sighs and smiles, Bourbon pulled out of his lover and pulled Rye close.

"That was amazing." the blond said. They kissed softly.

On the other side of the wall, Scotch groaned. Thank God for noise cancelling headphones. Bourbon and Rye owed him **big time** for defiling their beloved couch. He continued listening to his music, knowing that they would go again soon.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives and loved ones take a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Part 2 for Scarlet legacy is coming out in Oct, that I can assure you. Two other fics for MK/DC are coming out after I finish that planned fic Stalking in Florida, I've put it off long enough.

A few days later, Golden Week arrived. So the Akai family took the detective boys and Shiho to Tokyo Disney Resort. Dr. Agasa, Rei, Ran, Aoko, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaito, and Yumi all accompanied them. The kids were excited and bouncing around. The group was all taken aback and gasped. The couples shared quick kisses while the kids ran around.

* * *

**_Beika, Tokyo;_ **

 Makoto and Sonoko went on a date. They ordered a fast food meal and took the time to talk. They smiled and chuckled. As their lunch date came to an end, they kissed and sighed happily.

* * *

The next day, Mary, Kazuha, Ran, Masumi, Aoko, and Yumi went shopping. They looked for souvenirs and other items. Masumi paid close attention to cute items, she wanted to get something for her brothers. Eventually, she found some and paid for them before leaving the shops.

* * *

While the women were shopping, the males took the kids on the rides at both Tokyo Disneyland and Tokyo DisneySea.

There was Space and Splash Mountains, Buzz Lightyear's Astra Blasters, Jungle Cruise: Wildlife Expeditions, Jasmine's Flying Carpets, DisneySea Transit Streamer Line, and Toy Story Mania!

The kids were having fun on them, while Conan was upset. He did not fit the height requirement for Big Thunder Mountain, Journey to the Center of Earth, Raging Spirits, Indiana Jones: Temple of the Crystal Skull, and Tower of Terror rides.

"I hate being little again," he grumbled.

"I'll bring you back when you change back." Okiya promised.

* * *

That evening, the Akai family, Yumi, and Shiho bonded. Mary and Yumi planned Shukichi and Yumi's wedding, while Masumi plied Shiho with numerous questions. Shinichi hid behind his new detective novel.

To Shuichi's everlasting horror, the questions were mainly centered around him and Rei. He rolled his eyes, not again.

"Stop this!" he finally exclaimed to the twins. Shiho was merely curious, so she asked her own questions,

"Why do you want to know this?" she asked.

"Now, this is suspicious." Shukichi mused.

"Did Shuichi and Rei date before?" Masumi asked their cousin.

"You two better answer her or Kaito will lock Rei and Shuichi both in a closet." Shinichi warned from behind his book. Shuichi's eyes went wide before he reluctantly gave in. Shiho started to laugh.

"I don't know for sure, but I did have some suspicions." she chuckled.

"Yes, we did date. You're just as bad as Hiro. He had the same idea." Shuichi groaned as he got up and fled the room. He wasn't happy about the conservation. The twins looked at each other, they hoped that they could get him to come around.


End file.
